They Took All The Food
by leoge
Summary: A storm force the men and women of Berk to find shelter in there homes for days on end. They didn't see one dragon throughout the storm but something was taken. This story is about Berk if Hiccup never shot down Toothless and didn't befriended him, but that does mean they wont meet and become friends HINT HINT. Also Hiccup has a very influential delegate of Berk.
1. Chapter 1

It had snowed, snowed, and snowed from dawn to dusk for what felt like days. Well it was days. Thankfully the dragon's haven attacked since the start of the Devastating Winter, but Stoick the Vast still won't lets his guard down. His logic, not yet.

 _ **Astrid**_

She was done with huddling in a stupid corner, in a stupid house hiding from a stupid effing' storm. All she want to do was go outside kill some (insert very bad vocabulary word) dragons. That's all she wanted to do. Not too unreasonable right. Right. Granted it could have been worse, she could have been alone through this. The thought itself sent shivers through her spine.

"Astrid! Come down here, dinner's ready!" Aslaug called from the kitchen.

"Coming, mother," Astrid looked outside wishing only to be out there.

"Now, astrid,"

 _ **Hiccup**_

Hiccup was the first one to set foot outside, breaking the utter silence with a crunch. Something was wrong. He could sense it. His first instinct was to run inside and grab his father and wake him but the adolescent decided not to but to instead check to mead hall where some of the others had held up.

"Oh sh#t," They took the food.

 _ **The Dragons Are Back**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"All are food son, all of it, it's all gone," Stoick whispered

"I know dad," Hiccup said his voice cracking

"In Devastating Winter, we can't hunt, we can't farm, we can't fish" Stoick said in a hushed voice

"We can't live," Hiccup stated

 _ **Astrid**_

"Astrid have you have your heard" Fishlegs panted running towards her

"Heard what Fishlegs?"

"It's really, really bad,"

"Fishlegs tell me what it is or I going hurt you," Threatened Astrid

"It's the food, it's all gone, they said the dragons took it" Fishlegs whimpered

Astrid tried to get a breath but she just couldn't. _This is the end, this is the end, this is the end_ kept repeating in her head but she just couldn't grasp the reality of the situation.

"Fishlegs we'll die" She finally managed to say

"Not necessarily, the other clans might help"

"In Devastating Winter, I doubt it," Astrid Scoffed

 _ **Hiccup**_

"We could raid" Hiccup suggested

"And make clans come and steal the little food and livestock we have left, no, no, to risky" Stoick stated

"Well what else can we do?"

"Well as of right now we can assemble the council,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Absolutely not" Welt (A well respected warrior and a less respected council member) Shouted

"They what should we do, just we do sit here and die," Hiccup shout equally as loud

"Well that's better than leaving Berk to wither" Welt responded

"Is Berk worth your life and the life of your friends, and your family,"

"Yes, it very well is," Welt screamed

"You're Insane,"

"You're Ignorant,"

"Din en inavlad, tom ledde, bit av snoret,"

 **A/N: Swedish for "Your an inbred, empty headed, piece of snot"**

"Stoick what did he just say to me,"

"Welt trust me you don't want to know,"

"Very well chief," Welt said with a dangerous gleam in his eye

"Now we must decide upon a plan of action to save our people, any ideas,"

"Chief what if we sent our best delegate to ask other clans for food now in return for a increased amount of food later," Lat suggested (The youngest and possible smartest of all the councilmen)

"All in favor, raise your left hand" Stoick stated. All raised there hand, all expect Welt.

"Well then, Hiccup will you accept this quest,"

"Wait, me"

"Is there another Hiccup on this isle? Yes you,"

"Surely there are more qualified,"

"Hiccup" Stoick said putting his hand on Hiccup's shoulder,"You are, are best delegate, you a calm and fair"

"Then yes, I will accept this quest,"

"You will leave tomorrow and sail for the Meathead's island"


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait, I've been sidetracked by sports and school and I've also had a big case of writers block. Hope you enjoy, and if you got any ideas leave a comment or PM me. Sorry for the short Chapter.

Chapter 4

 _ **Astrid**_

 _ **Why me?**_ Astrid thought as she walked to the docks. She never talked or interacted with hiccup, never helped him but she was still among the ones chosen to take on the mission of trading for food. Granted she was one of Berk's fiercest warriors but there were still others better than her. So why was she chosen?

 _ **Hiccup**_

Hiccup was packing the supplies onto the ship as he spotted the other's. Among them were Arsen, Berk's finest sail and navigator, Goddard, one of their best warriors, he was as strong as an ox but dumb as a rock, and finally there was _**Astrid,**_ the girl he had a crush on since he was six, his heart skipped a beat and his brain became foggy. Her hair was shining and her skin was glowing.

The trip went pretty well, Astrid ignored him, Goddard went overboard three times, and Arsen barely talked to him, but at least they arrived on time.

"Welcome, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe" Goli, Meathead's chief welcomed

"Thank you, Great Chief Goli" Hiccup answered


End file.
